1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic component assembly structure for mutually assembling an electronic component, a terminal fitting of an electrical wire, and a housing member accommodating the electronic component and the terminal fitting therein and an electrical junction box having the assembly structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a vehicle such as an automobile is equipped with an electronic component module in which various electronic components are assembled. Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2010-221787 discloses a configuration of an electrical junction box (junction box) including a relay module to control connection between a power supply device and an electric component.
FIG. 19 illustrates a configuration of a relay module according to the related art. Such a relay 90 includes a relay body 91 formed in a rectangular parallelepiped shape and plural plate-like relay terminals 92 protruding in a straight line shape from one surface (bottom surface) of the relay body 91. Such a type of relay 90 is assembled into a resinous holding member 95, which holds a terminal fitting 94 connected to an electrical wire 93, to constitute a relay module. The relay module is assembled into an electrical junction box. A spring portion 96 to which the relay terminal 92 is fitted is formed in the terminal fitting 94. The relay 90 is held by the holding member 95 by inserting and fitting tips of the plural relay terminals 92 into and to the spring portions 96. FIG. 19 is basically a longitudinal-sectional view of the relay module according to the related art and illustrates only the relay body 91 in a side view.
In the relay module according to the related art illustrated in FIG. 19, the relay terminals 92 protrude from a bottom surface 91a of the relay body 91. Accordingly, in assembling the relay 90 into the holding member 95, it is necessary to position the relay terminal 92 with respect to the terminal fittings 94 and to insert and fit the tips of the relay terminal 92 into and to the spring portion 96. However, since the gravitational center of the relay 90 is located in the relay body 91, the relay 90 is likely to be inclined. In addition, since the terminal fittings 94 into which the relay terminals 92 are inserted are smaller than the relay 90, it is difficult to position the relay 90 such that the relay terminals 92 are inserted in an appropriate insertion direction into the terminal fittings 94. When the relay terminals 92 are fitted to the spring portions 96 of the terminal fittings 94, the relay terminals 92 are covered with the relay body 91 and enter blind spots and it is thus difficult to visually check a state such as a position or an inclination of the relay terminal 92 at the time of fitting. In this way, workability for assembling the relay 90 into the holding member 95 is poor and there is demand for improvement thereof.